4 Moments in Time
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: A snapshot of four moments in Booth's future.....
1. Daddy's Little Angel

I had written Chp1 & 4 for the B.Y. several months ago . Sitting in a Uni lecture today....I realised there was some unfinished 'Bones' business! There was actually an obvious link.....Duh!!!!

So....Chpts 1 & 4 have been 'tweaked' and Chpts 2 & 3 are courtesy of a "Old Kingdom Egyptian" lecture today......I really am old enough to know better!!!!

Scenario: Chapter 1 is after Critic in the Cabernet.....and before Season 5 promos began leaking out.

**

* * *

**

**_4 Moments in Time....4 Snapshots of Booth's future....._**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

It is an anthropological fact.....

A daughter, no matter what age....will always be Daddy's Little Girl....

Well....if it isn't already a fact....it really should be!

Brennan was sitting in Sweet's office. One yawn followed another. She wished Booth was here as well, there was always the possibility of fun when Booth got annoyed with Sweets. However here she was, flying solo. She hadn't had a session with Sweets in over 18 months and this was the first since the birth of her daughter, some six months ago. Another yawn....

"Bored Dr Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"No, just tired. Christine is not sleeping well at night. She is not following the schedule that I drew up. I don't understand. According to my manual she should be almost sleeping through the night by now. Booth reckons it's her teeth...but what have teeth got to do with sleeping patterns I have no idea."

With a smile, Sweets begins. "This session is to make sure that there are no underlying issues due to motherhood and your workload Dr Brennan. Well let's start at the beginning. There can sometimes be some lingering emotional issues regarding the insemination process and the clinical approach to becoming pregnant. Is there anything you need to discuss from you initial stages of pregnancy Dr Brennan?"

"No. No issues... particularly as I wasn't inseminated Sweets."

"I'm sorry, did you say you weren't inseminated? H....h....h....h....how did you fall pregnant?" Sweets can't quite believe what he has just heard.

Frowning, Dr Brennan said, "I would have thought a man of your intelligence knows how that works by now Sweets! It's how the species procreates...it's a natural biological function between a man and a woman...."

Sweets cut in, "Of course I know how the process happens! I...I....I.... just didn't know that you and Booth had decided to have your baby naturally." He stutters, still in disbelief.

"Well Booth did come up with a logical plan. I weighed up the pros and cons and decided to proceed rationally. It worked rather well, not only did we satisfy biological urges, four months later I was pregnant." replied Bones.

Sweets was dumbfounded. He was somewhat speechless for a moment or two....thinking he would love to see Booth's logical plan on getting his partner into bed! He tucked that bit of information away to annoy Booth with at a later date.

Finally he managed to refocus.

"So do you feel that your interrupted sleep patterns are affecting your work at the Jeffersonian?"

"I think we're doing okay," she replied.

"We have a roster system in place. Booth and I get up alternate nights so we both get a good night sleep at least every second night." Brennan explained.

Sweets starts stuttering....again..... "Are you saying....do you....is Booth...."

He takes a deep breath and starts again. "Dr Brennan, are you and Booth living together?"

"Well Booth did demand to be involved and he wanted full participation. He still has his own place, but I can't recall when he slept there last. Parker now has his own room at my apartment and he seems to like staying at my place and playing with Christine. And I must admit our unconventional relationship appears to be working. I entertain Christine with a program of visual and auditory stimulation and Booth does the....well I'm not sure how you would describe it. But he does make Christine smile often."

Sweets' mouth had dropped open....again.... Nothing was coming out.....again.....

Brennan's phone interrupted the silence. After listening to the nanny's conversation she apologised to Sweets saying she had to leave, she needed to get home to feed Christine. As Brennan left Sweets' office she cast a look back at the psychologist. He was still staring blankly at her....mouth open! With a quick 'bye' she was gone.

The evening routine was always a busy one, particularly when Booth was on a stakeout. Brennan fed Christine, allowed time for auditory perceptions, a little spacial awareness, they then shared a bath and soon it was time for her last feed of the night and a long cuddle. This was her favourite time of every day, the final cuddle. Staring down at her daughter, Brennan couldn't help thinking how cute she was. Rationally speaking most babies look like one another, however, Christine was, in her unbiased opinion just so cute! Apart from her big blue eyes, Christine's little face was all Daddy! A fact that Booth never got tired of hearing!

With baby settled, Bones finally crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes.

Several hours later Booth quietly let himself into the apartment. He made his way to his daughter's cot and placed a kiss on her little forehead. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was. Many said she looked like him, but she had her mum's gorgeous eyes, and he loved those eyes. He never got tired of watching this little angel that he and Bones had created. He had missed so much of Parker's baby days that he loved spending every possible moment with his new family.

Booth had a quick shower and then crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around 'his' Bones. "Hi babe," he whispered.

"How was your stakeout?" she mumbled.... "Did you square them up?"

"Round them up Bones, and yep we rounded them up." He began nuzzling her neck.

"How did your session go with Sweets?" he asked in between kisses.

"It was quite odd Booth. The boy could not stop stammering. He would ask me a question and when I answered him he would just stutter."

That made him smile, he could just imagine the information that Sweets had found out tonight. Life with this woman was never dull! She kept him on his toes. Sometimes it was damn exhausting coming up with logical reasons on why she should keep him around! But damn, it was worth it...

He loved his family!

Brennan smiled. She wondered what logical reasoning he was working on now. She couldn't believe the logics he came up with to ensure their family stayed together. But damn, it was worth it...

She loved her family!

Booth whispered, "Bones....with the little Angel asleep would you like to discuss our biological urges......"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**"Any man can be a Father but it takes someone special to be a dad." -- Anne Geddes **

"Daddy" a little voice whispered.

Booth awoke immediately upon hearing her voice.

She looked liked a little angel glowing in the moonlight.

He leaned up on his elbow to look at her. "Are you okay bub?" he whispered.

"I have pains in my tummy." she whispered back. "Could I hope in bed with you?"

He smiled softly. He could hear the worry in her voice. Something was bothering her and they were going to have to get to the bottom of it together before either of them got anymore sleep tonight.

He lifted her gently and put her in the middle of the bed.

"Careful you don't wake mummy." he whispered, and could feel her nodding.

There heads leaned in together as if they shared a secret. As was often the way since her birth, they looked like co-conspirators – and he would have it no other way!

"So, a pain in the tummy?" he said quietly, trying not to wake his wife. Bones needed her sleep, this pregnancy had been particularly tiring for her so far.

His little girl nodded.

"Do you think you might be nervous about big school tomorrow?" He could just imagine her furrowed little brow as she mulled this thought over.

She nodded again.

"What happens if big school doesn't like me and I don't like it?" she asked in a worried little tone.

Booth smiled in the darkness. He could just imagine Bones asking exactly the same question as a little girl.

"You like to learn about new stuff don't you?"

She nodded.

"Where do you think the very best place in the world is to do that?"

"School?" she whispered....the word was somewhat muffled as she curled up in the crook of his arm.

He nodded.

"And you like to make new friends right?"

She nodded.

"And where do you think the very best place in the world is to do that?"

She smiled as she nodded. She was only five, but she was catching on to her dad's logic.

"School."

Again he nodded.

"And you REALLY like to paint and draw right?"

Again she nodded.

"Got it daddy." she said. "Love you daddy." She reached up and gave him a little angel kiss on the cheek.

"Love you more!" He whispered as he gave her a big hug.

At that moment Temperance slowly rolled over, her seven month pregnant tummy making her move a little awkwardly. "Everything okay here?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes," a little voice replied. "Daddy's just doing his 'plaining thing for me. Right daddy?"

"Yep, we've sorted our stuff out." Booth said.

"We've got to get to sleep now," Christine said, "I have a very busy day tomorrow!"

Bones smiled in the darkness as her husband's hand closed around hers in the darkness.

Both were thinking that Daddy's little girl was growing up!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. Daddy's Little Princess

"**I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection." --Sigmund Freud **

"Bones!" He didn't yell.....he roared.

"What Booth?" completely unfazed by his fit of temper, not even glancing up from the journal she was reading. She had been waiting for the latest Anthropology Journal for over a week and she was keen to process it.

"Did you know about this?"

"And which 'this' are you ranting about now, Booth?"

"I DO NOT rant, Bones....."

"Evidence would not support your argument at this precise moment Booth ." she replied.

"Did you know, did you know......" He was angry, so angry that at this moment he could punch the nearest wall....not that his wife seemed to be too concerned!

"Just take a breath Booth..... and then speak slowly. I'm not a brain reader you know!" she said distractedly as she flipped a page of her magazine.

He frowned at her. "Mind reader Bones, mind reader!" He swore she did this just to rile him up....as if he needed anymore riling up at this moment!

He took a breath and started again. "Did you know that Christine is going to the prom with a boy? A boy Bones? A testerone charged boy!"

"Mmmmmmm," she flipped another page.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Mmmmmmm," nodding absently.

"She's too young. I forbid it Bones. Absolutely forbid it! Do you know what boys are like at this age...do you know what will be on his mind? There will only be one thing on his mind Bones....ONE thing" He waved his index finger in the air and his voice was at a near shout level now.

"According to all the hallmarkers of society Booth, I beg to disagree. It would appear she is of the correct age to begin the dating ritual." She looked up from her journal. "And what's more Booth, you will _not_ scare the boy.....Do you understand?"

He had faced an army, he had faced the enemy, he had faced many a criminal in his lifetime, yet it was his wife who had the power to scare him …..and with just one look!

"I could have done a background check on him Bones...we just can't let Christine go off with anybody you know!" he pleaded for some sanity in the situation. She had no idea of the dangers involved in this scenario. Oh God....teenage boys only had one thing on their minds.....He was trying desperately not to remember himself at this age!

"Booth, listen to me. Christine is going to come down those stairs in a moment, and you are going to tell her how beautiful she looks! And then when the doorbell rings, you are going to plaster a smile on that face of yours, and then you are going to shake the young gentelman's hand and finally you are going to make polite conversation with him. Have you got that?" She hadn't even raised her voice as she spoke, but he got the point.

She continued. "You are not going to flex your muscles. You are not going to use your death stare. You are not going to unholster your gun. You are not going to flash your FBI badge. You are not going to tell your war stories do you understand Booth?"

"But Bones, you don't understand......" he complained.

"Booth....this isn't about you. It's about Christine and her developing frontal lobe! Now....do YOU understand?"

He slowly nodded. What he understood was this was a father's worst nightmare! His youth was coming back to haunt him.

"Daddy?" she called from the top of the stairs.

And as she descended down the stairs Booth thought that his nightmare had just grown in size.

When had his little girl grown up?

When had she changed from a precious little angel to a beautiful young woman?

At what age does she stop being Daddy's little girl? He thought to himself.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he moved forward to offer her his arm.

It would seem that his little angel had grown into a princess seemingly overnight.

And just when he thought that his nightmare could not get any worse.....the doorbell rang.

Christine said.... "Dad, you will like James, he reminds me of you!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Daddy's Angel

"**The father of a daughter is nothing but a high-class hostage. A father turns a stony face to his sons, berates them, shakes his antlers, paws the ground, snorts, runs them off into the underbrush, but when his daughter puts her arm over his shoulder and says, 'Daddy, I need to ask you something,' he is a pat of butter in a hot frying pan." -- Garrison Keillor **

**It's Time.....**.

He was sitting in his favourite chair.

He was sitting in his favourite room.

He sat with his favourite photos all around him.

He had an untouched beer opened on the table before him. A tear slid down his cheek as he reminisced. He flipped the page of the photo album, and paused on yet another photo...she was so beautiful … he was enjoying the memories that the photos evoked.

He smiled, even though another tear slid down his cheek.

His reverie was interrupted by a light tap on the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes Parker?"

"You okay?" he asked making his way over to his dad.

Booth smiled. "Yep....Is it time?" He asked.

Parker nodded. "Yep, it's time."

"We've come a long way haven't we son?'"he said as he stood. He couldn't help it....his eyes welled up again.

Parker came over and gave his dad one of the Booth family's 'guy hugs'.

"Dad, it's going to be okay." He whispered in his father's ear.

Booth just nodded and made his way out to where he knew everyone was waiting for him.

He made his way over to his wife, took her hand and kissed her palm gently. She still had the ability to take his breath away with her beauty...even after all these years.

"Are you okay Booth?" His wife asked anxiously.

"You know you're the second person to ask me that in a matter of minutes?" he replied with a smile.

"It's time." She said. He simply nodded.

His youngest daughter made her way over to him with a look of concern on her face. "You holding up okay Dad?" she asked looking up at him with the same beautiful grey eyes as her mother's.

Another tear slid down his cheek.

He nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek and dispensed another of those Booth family guy hugs.

She whispered..... 'It's time dad.'

"I know." His voice choked with emotion.

As the car eased away from the curb he thought how glad he was that he wasn't driving today.

He hated the fear that was pounding through his chest.

He had been a sniper in his earlier years, a fearless FBI special agent, and he was now the Director of the FBI for God's sake.....

He needed to pull himself together.

He was worried that the tears stinging his eyes would overflow at any moment.

He didn't think this was fair that this had to happen on Father's Day. Not fair at all.

He had to regain his self-control, he didn't have long to do so as they were almost at their destination. Yes, he needed that control, it was what was expected of him he thought as the car pulled up at its destination.

He slowly made his way over to his eldest daughter and took her in his arms and enveloped her in another of those Booth family's famous 'guy hugs'. He looked deeply into her eyes and could remember clearly the day of her birth.

She had been so tiny.

Ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes.

Everybody had said she was the spitting image of her dad....but he had loved her eyes...so much like her mums. Everybody knew she was Daddy's Angel. And here she was now, a grown up angel.....breathtakingly beautiful in white.

There should be some damn law that prevents daughters from marrying! He thought to himself. He held her hand and only half jokingly said to her, 'If he ever hurts you...just let me know....I know people!!!!'

Christine laughed.... 'Come on Dad, it's time....

With a nod....he opened the church doors........damn.....it was time!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Thanks for stopping by.....If you liked what you read let me know....If you have ideas on how I can improve I would love to hear that too.....**


End file.
